All You Never Say
by BruceDiana
Summary: Diana wants Bruce to just tell what he really feels for her, but will he ever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all Batman/Wonder Woman shippers and to you who will be reading this story. I know I've been away for so long So as my Christmas present to you, I've written this story. I encountered this song from Birdy entitled "All You Never Say" and as I listened to the lyrics, it had a sort of connection to Bruce and Diana. You should try listening to it. It's such a beautiful song. I've picked certain stanzas in the song that I find related to Bruce and Diana. I'll be doing the same thing in the succeeding chapters with other songs from Birdy.

Hope you guys enjoy this. As always, read and review - B

* * *

**All You Never Say**

**BruceDiana**

_And all you never say is that you love me so_

_All I'll never know is if you want me, oh._

_If only I could look into your mind_

_Maybe then, I'd find a sign_

_Of all I want to hear you say to me, to me_

Diana sat down on a small table in a café in New York. She sipped the coffee from the porcelain cup she held close to her lips. She was staring out into the road, looking at the people passing by. She spotted a young couple a few blocks away.

The woman lay her head on the man's strong shoulders, hands clutched with each other. The woman smiled when the man kissed the top of her head and they continued to stroll. Diana then saw an elderly couple sitting on a bench where a tree stood behind it.

They were feeding the pigeons breadcrumbs and were enjoying each other's company as she could see in the laughs and smiles the elderly couple showed.

Diana sighed and looked down as she placed down the cup. She couldn't deny the jealousy that crept into her heart. She wanted to feel the same happiness the couples were feeling. It had been many years since she had sought to find it from a man she had longed for. It was so ironic to hear. She was an Amazon who was taught to hate men and their ways, but somehow, she wanted to be with a man. She wanted to be with that one man that she had always loved for so long.

They had both been flirting with one another, but it never seemed to move on to the next path. Diana had been showing Bruce just how much she loved him. Just the thought of his name brought butterflies churning in her stomach. Sadly, Bruce wasn't giving the hint that he was into her as well.

Diana took out her coin purse and left her payment on the table. She stood up and clutched her coat tight as she started walking. She glanced at her watch. She still had a few minutes before she needed to return to the embassy.

She strode gently, her heels hitting the hard granite. The wind blew strong, signifying that winter was just around the corner. She knew flying to the embassy would be faster, but at that moment, she wanted to take a walk, to be human if only for a few moments.

She had waited years for him to say just how much he loved her. She knew he loved her back, but he wouldn't say a word to her. He kept denying her no matter how obvious it was that he wanted her. At times, she wished she had telepathic powers like J'onn. All she had to do was peek into his magnificent mind and find out his feelings for her.

Time and time again, Bruce kept on telling her that it would be dangerous to engage in a relationship. Their lives were always at risk and he could not bear the fact that he would lose her because his enemies knew they were together.

She had almost gotten to the point that she had had enough of his reasons. She was strong enough to defeat his rogues and she could protect herself. She knew Bruce only wanted her to be safe, but she could protect him as well. She shook her head and knew it was no use arguing with her self.

Diana arrived at the Themyscirian Embassy and greeted by a few personnel who had passed her way. She smiled at them or gave them a short nod as a reply.

She rode the elevator alone, with Bruce still in her thoughts. As she got out of the elevator, her new secretary, George, had greeted her. "Good morning, Miss." Diana smiled back at him, "Good morning, George."

Diana walked towards her office with George following by her side. "Any appointments for today, George?" The young male brunette almost 5 foot 9 inches tall checked on the clipboard in his hand and flipped through the papers.

"Ah, yes," George paused, "You have a meeting with Bruce Wayne." Diana stopped in her tracks, her heart almost beating thrice than how it normally should at the utter of his name. She glanced at George, "What about?" She tried her best not to show that she was affected that she was going to see Bruce.

"He plans on organizing a charity event two weeks from now and he wishes to personally invite you. The charity he has chosen as beneficiary would be the charity you advocate." Diana nodded, "Is he already here?" George nodded back in reply, "Yes, he's waiting in the conference room."

Diana felt herself frozen.

Bruce was just a few distances away from her. "I'll catch up, George. I'll grab myself a cup of coffee first." George nodded before he paced to the conference room just ahead.

Diana rushed to the small kitchen in the embassy and poured herself a cup of coffee.

It was her second dose of coffee that hour but she didn't care. She needed all the jolt of caffeine in order to face Bruce. She stared out the window and let out a deep breath.

She had just been thinking about him and now he was there. He was in the conference room. He was there to see her. She gulped down the coffee and rushed to the conference room.

When she opened the door, the first person she ever saw was Bruce sitting regally in one of the black leather office chairs talking to George who was star-struck. She no longer wondered if George couldn't take his eyes off of Bruce.

No one could deny just how handsome he was. Even she, an Amazon who was taught to hate men, had eventually fallen for the man.

"Princess," Bruce greeted as he stood up from his seat. George stood up from his seat with a bowed head. "Mr. Wayne," She gave a curt nod before she sat down across him.

George sat down on the other side of the table, taking out his pen from his pocket and ready to take down notes. "Please," he smiled, a smile that Diana loved so much, "call me Bruce." He adjusted his suit and tie as he sat straight, looking at Diana. She could feel the intensity of his gaze melt her away.

"What brings you here, Bruce?" She asked with her hands clasped in front of her, leaning slightly against the table. Bruce could not tear away his gaze from her at the sight of her beautiful presence. She was clad in a cream-colored blouse and was paired with a black bandage skirt.

Bruce cleared his throat, "I'm here to invite you to the charity ball I'll be organizing for next weekend, Princess. I'm sure you'd like to come since Women's Advocate will be my beneficiary for this event." Diana nodded as she recalled Women's Advocate that had been one of her beloved charities.

"I'm sure the women in their refuge would be thrilled to find out about this, Bruce," She replied as she leaned back against the leather chair, crossing her legs in front of her. Bruce fished out a black envelope from his suit pocket and handed it to Diana.

As the tips of their fingers slightly touch, they both could feel that spark that ignited between them. "Thank you, Bruce," Diana said as she held the letter in her hand, putting it on the table. "I assume you'll be attending?" Bruce smiled again, the usual playboy grin.

"Yes, Bruce. I will be attending. Thank you for personally inviting me," She stood up from her seat and so did her. She held out his hand and shook hands with him. Gods, his touch felt marvelous.

Bruce smirked at her again, "I'll see you soon, Princess." Diana smiled back, almost wanting to melt right then and there, "Yes, Bruce. I'll be looking forward to that."

* * *

Diana was up for the night shift that evening. She had personally chosen the schedule since it would be the only time when she could be with Bruce, even if it was only for a few short hours. She suited up in her armor and teleported to the Watchtower.

She saw Mr. T finishing up his shift. He had another crossword in his hand, a pencil placed on top of his ear. "Good evening, Mr. T. I take it that it has been quiet?" Diana greeted him as she stood behind where he sat. "It has been for a short while, Diana, but we never know." Diana nodded in agreement before she sat down on the chair next to him.

The whoosh of the opening elevator echoed in Diana's ears. She looked behind her only to find the dark cloaked figure that made her heart pound loudly. "Mr. T," his gruff voice greeted the young man who had just stood up from his seat.

"Batman," he briefly greeted back. Mr. T nodded at Diana before he made his exit towards the elevator.

"Princess," his voice rang in her ears and glanced at him, giving him a curt nod, "Batman." He sat down on the chair next to hers and read the files Mr. T had left for him to review. Diana tapped her way into the previous reports logged in by the leaguers during the previous shift. There had only been minor outbreaks during the previous shifts.

Diana sighed at the eerie silence that surrounded them both. It had always been like that during their shift. Not a single word was spoken first or last between the two of them.

She wanted the silence to be broken, but she had no idea how to start. If she asked him about his day, he'd eventually start talking about his patrol in Gotham. Although, it was nice of him that he could share, but most of the time, it ended there.

She wanted to talk to him privately and ask him, just for once, how much she meant to him. She was getting confused of their flirting and bantering. Were they merely just friends or could they be something more?

She noticed Batman pressing a few keys before hearing a short buzz. She glanced shortly at him before she continued with her work. Thirty minutes into the shift and she had gone tired of the silence, "Batman." Bruce stopped typing and paused, but never looking her way.

_Are you uncertain or just scared to drop your guard?_

_Have you been broken?_

_Are you afraid to show your heart?_

_Life can be unkind, but only sometimes_

_You're giving up before you start_

Batman sighed, "Princess," he swiveled the chair to her direction, making him look directly at her, "We've been through this before. It's too dangerous." Just like that, he knew what was bugging her mind for so many years. He gave the same answers to the different questions Diana asked herself day and night.

"Your reasons are imprudent. Why are you afraid of losing me when I can fight off everything that life will throw at me?" She said with her voice raised a tone higher before she abruptly turned away from him. The tears started gather in her eyes, but fought them back to assure herself that she wasn't feeble enough to cry for a man.

Suddenly, she felt his gloved hands grip her shoulders. He was standing behind her and she felt her entire being ignite. She could feel his hot breath close to her neck and she almost wanted to melt in her seat. She unconsciously tilted her head to side and closed her eyes. His soft lips slowly caressed the sensitive spot and Diana started to grow weak in the knees.

Unexpectedly, the wonderful sensation seized and his ministrations were over.

Batman backed a foot away from where she sat. He needed to regain control again. He clenched both of his fists, mentally arguing that she would get hurt and eventually leave him just like all the others. He pressed his lips in a thin line as Diana swiveled her chair to face him. Her eyes intently gazed at him. Daze and wonder implored her cerulean eyes. He took a step back and kneeled on his knee. He took her hand, brushing his thumb across her knuckles, "I'm afraid."

For the first time, the man who was feared by all admitted that he was afraid. "Afraid of what?" She asked as she placed her free hand on his cheek. He placed the hand he was holding and guided both her hands to push back the cowl revealing the face of the handsome man that made her heart sing.

Diana realized that he had turned off the security cameras moments ago so they could have the privacy to talk.

"I'm afraid of losing you," He spoke with eyes expressing fear and anguish. His mind replayed the night his parents were gunned down in front of him. He didn't want to feel that agonizing pain once again if he ever lost Diana, "I'm afraid of letting you in my life. I'm afraid of taking the light away from you. I'm afraid of all the things that may happen to us."

Diana stood up with her hand still entwined with his. He stood up as she had, eyes never wavering from hers. "Why are you afraid of all these, Bruce?" She let her lips touch his for a short moment before she spoke again, "I know you've broken. Your heart has been shattered a bunch of times."

Then, she smiled as she clutched his cheek once more, "Life can be unkind, Bruce. It's like that, but only sometimes." She slowly let her fingers travel to his lips and let it linger there. His short hot breaths tickled her fingers, "We haven't even tried and yet, you're already giving up on me," She paused with her fingers resting on his neck and her thumb brushed his jaw, gazing at him intently, "On us."

Her eyes tore away from his as she rested her hands on the Bat emblem on his chest. Bruce raised his hand and placed a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. He rested his hand on the side of her face, thumbs brushing her cheek that soon had a rosy glow at the feel of his touch.

Slowly, he inched forward letting his lips hover so close to hers. His eyes stared at her full red lips that he ached to kiss once more before he drifted to meet her intense gaze. Once he saw that she wanted it too, he brushed his lips with hers, pausing to let himself savor her taste. His hand moved to clutch her hair tight, her jasmine and sandalwood scent flaring his senses, heightening his arousal.

Diana tried to even her hitching breaths when his lips made contact with hers. His lips felt soft on hers just like how it had been during the first time she had kissed him. Her hands slowly traveled behind his neck, clinging to him so he would never let go just as he always did.

The excruciating close contact between them was beginning to torture them both. Time somehow ran slower than it should as they held one another. Diana was quivering and itching to touch him and kiss him. Bruce was fighting back the reasons that reprimanded him from continuing what he was about to do.

Bruce pushed back all the arguments that plagued his mind and seized her lips. Diana's mind had eventually malfunctioned as his lips sought for hers. His other hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

He sucked on her bottom lip making Diana moan low in her throat. Bruce let out a deep breath through his nose as he gripped her hair tightly pulling her even closer to him. His leg now rest between hers as his hand ran from her waist down to her long legs. Diana's hand softly ran through his hair as the other clutched on his strong shoulder.

The buzz from the monitors echoed throughout the monitor bay.

Bruce slowly pulled his lips away from hers, eyes closed at the overwhelming feeling of her body pressed against his. His breathing was ragged after he sought for her lips roughly. It was like a touch of paradise.

Diana caught up with her breath and felt like she ran a marathon for days. Her hands clutched both sides of his face as they leaned against each other's temple. They both remained silent, but the buzzing sound of the monitor ringing loudly.

Bruce backed away from her and slipped on the cowl. He gazed at her through opaque lenses, his cerulean eyes now shielded away from hers. He placed one last kiss on her lips, "We're not through," He spoke to her in a hushed tone.

With that, Batman was back. The man she had just sought lips with now gone in just a snap. He rushed to the monitors to check the emergency. Diana remained where she stood, stumped at what had just happened. She slowly raised her hand to touch her lips and no longer could hide the smile that formed.

He was willing to try. Bruce was willing to try to work things out between them.

Although he had not spoken it, she could feel it through his kiss.

Emotions emanated from their passionate kiss. Diana admitted that she wanted more and he was obliged to do so since they weren't through yet. She slowly walked back to her chair since her knees felt weak and at any moment she might stumble down and fall. Diana glanced back at Bruce who was busy typing in a few codes before he called in a few league members to head to the area. She remained mum, her mind still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Hera, help her. Her mind was swirling and Bruce was the reason of it.

_Bless you, Aphrodite_, Diana said to herself mentally smiling to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wings**

**BruceDiana**

_Oh lights go down_

_In the moment we're lost and found_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

Diana wore an elegant one shoulder beige pleated gown that wonderfully hugged her magnificent curves. Her hair was in a bun, revealing her neck. She looked like the goddess that she truly was.

A black Rolls Royce parked in front of the embassy with George as her chauffeur. She held her beige clutch bag in her hand as she got in the car. George greeted with her with a small and tipped his hat towards her, "Good evening, Miss." Diana smiled, "Good evening, George. Wayne Manor, please." George nodded his head before they drove off.

Diana's heart raced as she gazed at the lit up house that was home to Bruce from a distance. She was going to see him again. She wanted to see him again after their interrupted encounter in the monitor bay.

"_We're not through"_, Bruce almost said in a whisper. Just the thought of it brought shivers down her spine. She wondered if he was going to fulfill his promise tonight. Images of her fantasies of him replayed in her mind. She immediately shook of the sexual images that went through her head. She needed to clear her mind if she ever wanted to be able to converse with others.

Diana arrived in the stunning Wayne Manor after half an hour. George opened the door for her and thanked him with a nod. A crowd of paparazzi lined up on a corner to take pictures of Bruce Wayne's elite visitors. She posed for them, giving them a few decent shots before she entered the manor.

A young blonde man in a white suit and black tie smiled at her, "Good evening, Miss." Diana handed the invitation to him. "Good evening," she greeted before she strode inside.

The manor was filled with guests clad in expensive gowns and clinking champagne flutes. When she entered, people were glancing and murmuring her way. She took a deep breath before she sighed and resumed walking to a table where she saw a familiar face.

Lillian Hoover, the founder of Women's Advocate, sat down with her son, Jeffrey Hoover, and his wife, Angela. Lillian was a woman in her mid-fifties. She had short blonde hair and glinting blue eyes. She wore a formal three-piece pink suit, a color that she loved and the color of Women's Advocate.

Lillian greeted Diana as she slowly stood and kissed her cheek, "It's lovely to see you, Ambassadress." Her voice was a bit gruff, but held the sweetness of the person that she was. Diana smiled, "It's lovely to see you too, Mrs. Hoover."

Lillian lost her husband when she was 30 years old due to a car accident. She lost her young daughter, Juliet from getting beaten up, tortured, and raped by her now-imprisoned husband Jackson Leigh. This was the reason why Lillian founded Women's Advocate. She did not want battered wives or women to end up like her daughter. She established a big home for the women to take shelter. In that shelter, they were given psychological treatments and other necessities that they needed in order for their fast and full recovery.

Jeffrey Hoover stood up and shook hands with her. "Good evening, Princess," he greeted with a small smile and introduced her wife to Diana. They both nodded to one another. Jeff was a tall blonde man. He had joined the army two years ago. He wore a black Tom Ford suit and paired it with a red tie. His wife was a petite brunette woman who had green eyes. She looked dashing in her red halter dress that ended below her knees.

Diana sat down next to Lillian's right. A waiter passed by them and served her a flute of Rosé champagne. The pink-colored champagne matched the color of the gala's benefactor. Diana took a sip of the refreshment and let its flavor savor her senses. She looked around to where she sat for another familiar face, a face that was usually underneath a cowl. Unfortunately, she had seen him, but she wanted to see him.

* * *

Bruce arrived in his own party late yet again. He had arrived from his nightly patrol with Robin. Tim insisted that he was going to continue from where they left off so Bruce could attend his own gala. Nightwing had called in to help Tim.

Alfred placed his Ted Baker suit hanging in one of the suit racks. Bruce took a quick shower before he put on his suit and tie. He put on drops of perfume before he stepped out of the cave adjusting his cuff and straightening his suit before he buttoned in close.

Bruce smoothed his hair as a group of ladies passed him by. He flashed them his playboy grin before he strode to the stage where his guests waited for him. The guests clapped their hands as Bruce stepped up the stage. He had a champagne flute in hand, the other placed in his pocket.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for coming," he spoke through the microphone placed before him. The guests eyed him with smiles on their faces. He smirked, "I'm sure you were all looking for me when you arrived, but eventually I had to make a grand entrance by coming in late." Everybody laughed in unison.

"I would like to call in Lillian Hoover, the founder of Women's Advocate," Bruce announced and spotted the dashing Lillian going to the stage accompanied by her son, Jeffrey. He shook hands with Jeffrey before he went down the stage. Lillian smiled at Bruce before giving him a peck on the cheek. She held the microphone in her hand and smiled, "Thank you all so much for coming. Women's Advocate and its maidens are all pleased with your enormous amount of donations, whether in cash or in kind, for the foundation. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much."

The guests gave around of applause and Lillian slowly nodded her head as if thanking each person she laid eyes on. Bruce touched Lillian's shoulder and she handed him back the microphone, "Let's all give a toast to Lillian Hoover and Women's Advocate. May they continue to fight against women abuse and help them renew their lives in order for them to start over." Bruce raised his flute and so did the guests and shouted, "Cheers!" before they all took a sip of their wine.

"Please enjoy the evening," Bruce smirked, "Food and drinks for everyone!" He helped Lillian set foot off the stage and nodded at him before she returned in her table.

Bruce scanned the area as he looked for Diana. His hands rested in his pocket as he walked around the manor looking for her. He wandered off to the dark hallway that led to the manor's study.

There, he found Alfred attending to a woman who was lying on the couch. He looked closer and noticed that Diana was the woman Alfred was attending. He strode inside the study and bent beside Alfred, "What happened, Alfred?"

The butler smiled at him, "It seems that the princess has had too much to drink." Bruce shook his head with a smile. He glanced at Alfred and touched his shoulder, "I'll take care of her, Alfred. You go return to the party."

Alfred raised his brow, "But sir, you have only showed up for a few minutes. The guests might wonder where you have gone off." Bruce chuckled, "That's the idea, Alfred."

It was Alfred's turn to shake his head with a smile, "Very well, sir." Alfred stood up, but Bruce held his shoulder once more, "Give my regards to Lillian and her family. Tell her an excuse as to why I won't be personally saying goodbye to her." Alfred nodded and left, leaving Bruce facing the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her cheeks were flush from the champagne she might have been drinking. He wondered how much she had drank that it got her drunk.

Bruce slowly carried her in his arms and took her to his room. Diana's eyes half-opened and smiled at him, "Bruce, you look ravishing." Her hands wrapped around his neck, "Where are you taking me?" He glanced at her, "You're drunk, Princess. You're going to take a rest." Diana's cheeks remained flushed, "Me? Drunk? No, I'm not." He chuckled. Even drunk, Diana was still very playful. "Yes, you are, Princess." Diana moaned with her eyes closed and eventually she had fallen asleep.

He carefully laid her down on his bed and watched her chest heave up and down as she rested. He kneeled down and untangled her hair, letting it down on her shoulders. Her rousing scent stirred him, making him close his eyes as he tried to regain self-control.

He abruptly stood up and undid his black tie. He took off his suit jacket and went to his closet to take out a washcloth. He went to the bathroom and washed it under cold running water. He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the cold washcloth over her head. He stood up and carefully took off her stiletto heels that matched the color of her dress before he sat back down beside her.

Diana groggily moaned as Bruce slowly pressed the washcloth. He couldn't help but run a hand through her long raven-colored locks. Even as she slept, she looked so beautiful and so calm. He brushed his thumb lightly on her luscious lips, remembering how roughly he had given his attention to them and how soft they felt with his.

Alfred quietly knocked on the door and Bruce stood up to open it. Alfred had brought in a glass of water and a tablet of Tylenol placed in a plastic container, "For when she wakes up, sir." Bruce nodded, "Have they guests dissipated?"

Alfred nodded his head, "They are heading home one by one. I've told Mrs. Hoover that you are taking care of the drunken Ambassadress. Apparently, Mrs. Hoover was with Miss Diana the whole time. "Bruce nodded once more, "Thank you, Alfred." Alfred smiled before he closed the door as he left.

Bruce sat down on the couch and placed the glass of water and Tylenol on the nightstand. He took the washcloth from her head and placed it on the nightstand. He knew he'd need it again when she would wake up.

He glanced at Diana who was resting on his bed, a fantasy that he was seeing except for the fact that in his fantasies, she was naked and straddling him with her back arched and her head thrown back. She bit her lower lip as she moaned in pleasure―Bruce shook his head at the scene that roused him.

Diana looked beautiful in her beige gown that hugged her curvaceous body. It brought him back to that moment they shared in the monitor bay. As he held her body in his arms, she felt perfect. Their bodies were somehow made for each other as his arms encircled her waist and his hand clutched her soft locks.

Bruce eyed her exposed skin on her neck as she titled her head to her left. He balled his hands to fists as he fought the urge to touch her, to run his hand on her soft skin. Once he regained control, he leaned back down on the couch he was sitting. Slowly, sleep had crept into his system, letting him dream of Diana once more.

* * *

Bruce woke up, eyes widened in surprise as his room lit with sunlight from the balcony doors. His eyes gaze to Diana who was still sleeping on his bed. He stood up from his seat and went to the bathroom to wash his face.

When he returned, Diana was slowly starting to wake up. She groaned as she tried to sit up, but her head was pounding. Bruce returned still wiping his face. "Bruce?" Her shaky voice reached his ears and he immediately sat down facing her, the towel he was using hung on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Diana asked as she clutched her head with her hand. Bruce placed both of his hands on her shoulder and pushed her back to the bed, "Lie back down, Princess. You've got a hangover." Diana gazed at him in wonder, "What?" He smirked, "Apparently, you drank too much wine last night."

She slowly turned her head from side to side, as she looked around her, "Am I in your room?" Bruce nodded, "Alfred attended to you first in the study. I saw him and decided that I take care of you for a while." Diana closed her eyes, "How do you get rid of this headache?"

Bruce eyed the Tylenol Alfred had left him last night. He helped her sit up once more and handed her the glass of water and medicine, "Here, this will help." Diana took the offered Tylenol and took long sips of the water to swallow it down. "Thank you," she responded with her husky voice. She sighed before Bruce helped her lie back down.

Bruce grabbed the washcloth on the nightstand and washed it under cold running water. He returned and sat back down facing her. He placed the washcloth over her head and she groaned in relief.

"Did I try to seduce you?" Diana asked out of the blue. Bruce gazed at her with a raised brow, "No, but you kept on denying that you weren't drunk." She chuckled a bit, "I didn't know I was still stubborn even when drunk." He chuckled as well before he took the washcloth from her head.

"Would you like some coffee, Princess?" He asked, knowing it would help her relieve from her hangover. "Yes, please," she replied, trying to make her voice sound cute. Bruce smiled, "I'll be right back." He stood up and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Once he arrived, he grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and poured coffee on them when he spotted the pot placed on the table.

He returned to his room and sipped on his coffee. Once he was done, he placed his mug on the nightstand. "Here you go, Princess," he smirked. Diana slowly sat up and clutched the mug in her hand, sipping the hot beverage. "Mmmm," she moaned, "Thank you." Bruce took the cup from her placed it beside his on the nightstand.

Diana remained sitting up and reached her hands up to massage her temple. Bruce took her hands and placed them down. Diana looked at him in protest before he raised his hands and massaged the sides of her head. She smiled with a light moan, "You seem to know much about taking care of a hangover." Bruce smiled, "Alfred did this when I had a hangover once. After that, I swore I would limit drinking liquors and wines." She chuckled and gazed at him intently.

Bruce looked in disarray. He was no longer wearing his suit jacket and his tie had been undone. A button was undone in his crisp white shirt yet he still looked stunning. He placed his hands down, "Do you feel better now?" She slowly nodded, thankful that the headache had slowly started to dissipate.

Silence surrounded them both. The sexual tension that seemed to rise whenever they were alone intensified as they gazed at each other intently. Bruce slowly ran his hand on her bare shoulder, feeling her soft skin underneath his callous touch. The other met the side of her face, his thumb brushing her still-flushed cheeks.

Diana closed her eyes at the wonderful sensation of his touch. Her body tingled and felt weak whenever he roamed his hands all over her. When she opened her eyes once more, she found herself staring into his azure eyes. Her body jolted at the sight of him so close to her. She tried to clam her breaths but to no avail. Bruce had already affected her too much that it made her hangover disappear.

"Diana," he whispered, his hot breath tingling her. She clutched his face with both hands, "Don't hold back now, Bruce." Bruce remained silent, but he leaned closer making her lean back against the headboard. He leaned his hand on the headboard, trapping her to him. His eyes were now filled with lust as he stared at the woman he had longed for so long.

_Oh, damn these walls_

_In the moment, we're ten feet tall_

_And how you told me after it all,_

_We'd remember tonight_

_For the rest of our lives_

Bruce no longer resisted as he clutched her face and kissed her passionately. Diana felt the same intensity of passion he poured into their kiss in the Watchtower. She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and ran her hands on his scar-filled chest. Bruce pulled away to take off his shirt and savored Diana's lips once more as he wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her close to his reach.

To hell with his arguments.

He wanted nothing more than to be with this woman that was now kissing him. Diana wrapped her legs around his as she straddled his lap. Her hands grasped his hair tightly, making sure that she was not dreaming. Bruce's hand ventured to zipper behind her dress and slowly dragged it down.

Bruce felt her smile on his lips when he undid her dress. Diana got up and took off her dress and lace panties slowly, teasing Bruce with a few sways of her hips. Bruce smirked as he stood up and ran his hands on her waist, finally resting them on her backside. She moaned with a devilish smirk before she seized his lips once more. She wrapped her legs around him once more, hands wrapped on his neck for support. She could feel his arousal underneath her core and she unconsciously licked her lips before kissing him again.

His callous hands held her bottom as he pushed her against a wall. Diana grunted at the pain and pleasure she felt. Bruce traveled his kisses to her jaw, her neck and on her shoulder. She grunted loud when he started playing with her breasts.

His hand cupped and massaged the other while his tongue teased the other skillfully. When his lips went back to her neck, her hands tightly gripped his back when he dragged his teeth that sent shivers throughout her body.

Bruce pulled her away from the wall and laid her down slowly on his bed, eyes never averting away from her. She looked feisty as she bit her finger seductively, eyes looking at him so dangerously. He hovered above her as placed both his hands on either for support.

He slowly brushed his nose with hers, smirking when her lips would attempt to kiss him. Suddenly, Diana wrapped her legs around his waist pulling her down. "What are you waiting for?" She asked seductively. Bruce grinned wolfishly before he unbuckled his belt and pulled the zipper down.

He stood up and took off his pants and underwear slowly, mimicking the way she had teased him. Diana stared at his masculinity and licked her lips, staring at Bruce with hooded eyes. He hovered above her once again.

Diana surprised him again by wrapping her legs around him and turning him over so she hovered about him instead. She dragged her fingers on his chest back and forth eliciting a throaty moan from Bruce.

Bruce watched her slowly ease herself to him. He never knew she would feel so amazing. She slowly eased her in and out before she picked up the pace. He watched as she bit her lower lip as she moaned. She arched her back and her head thrown back at the sensual feeling that ignited in her. Her hand held one of her breasts as the other pressed down on his navel.

The way she moaned his name felt like music to Bruce's ears. Now he was reliving his sexual fantasies of her in real life. He never knew it would feel so wonderful to be with the woman he had fought himself to be with.

Bruce sat up as his hands roamed her flawless back and covered her chest with trails of kisses, his lower lip dragging down until he reached the valley between her breasts. He kissed downwards until he kissed her stomach, as Diana lied back down, moaning in pleasure.

Diana's hands clutched his face as she pulled him back up to kiss his lips once more. Her lips sought his like her life depended on it. His hand held her close, fisting her hair as he pulled her closer and never want to let go.

Soon, both had reached their peak and lay in his bed, spent from their lovemaking. Diana laid her head on Bruce's broad chest, her leg draped over his. His arm wrapped around her arms, slowly dragging up and down. His other hand placed behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"I should get drunk more often," Diana commented as she gazed at Bruce. He looked down at her and smirked. She ran her hands on his chest replaying the memory of their lovemaking. "I'm sorry it took me this long," Bruce spoke all of a sudden. Diana looked up at him, and gazed at him in wonder.

"I have always loved you, Diana, but I keep on holding myself back because―" Diana placed a finger on his lips, shutting him. "You love me and I love you, Bruce. That's all that matters." She smiled as she ran her hand through his hair.

He smiled back before kissing her temple. "We should do this more often," Bruce playfully said. Diana rose up and smirked, "I couldn't agree more." She captured her lips with his passionately before she lay back down beside him.


End file.
